The invention relates to a method for the time division multiplex (t.d.m) transmission of data in accordance with which, in each t.d.m. frame, a plurality of synchronizing bits and data bits are transmitted from a transmitting-end multiplex device via a transmission device to a receiving-end multiplex device.
An object of the invention is to ensure synchronism of the multiplex devices with the transmission device with the least possible cost for equipment.